Life, Love, and Live
by The Former Lady Jilly Bean
Summary: IM BACK!! Hehe, a Daine and Numair fic! Read the prequal before this!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya people! Heres the sequal to ' Daine and Numair'! ENJOY!!

Oh, and I never had any disclamiers for my last story! This is gonna be the only one I do for this story!

Disclamier: I don't won anything. Maybe charecters I made up. Thats it. 

            Veralidaine Salmalin, foramily known as Veralidaine Sarrsri, or Daine the Wild Mage, grinned. Well, she tried to grin anyway and rememberd she was a bird.

            Her husband, Numair Salmalin, was teaching a class on hawks, and other animals. She was passed around the room for everybody to see. Numair could have used a _real_ hawk, but Daine was the same as a _real_ hawk. She listend to Numairs words to the class.

            " Hawks are birds of prey. They hunt for their food. They eat mice, or anything thing they can get. As you can see, they have sharp talons for capturing and killing their prey quickly…."

            He drownded on and Daine dreamed off as all the kids admired her. She heard her name. She flew over on Numairs shoulder.

            " I'm going to take Daine so she can transform back. Study more about birds of prey." He looked around and added, " Quitely…" He walked out of the room to theirs. On they way, they saw Tkka. Numair said something to Numair and then looked at Daine. He said something in Bird.(A/N: That's creepy… it reminds me of me talking to my birds!!) Numair nodded and walked on again. They got to their rooms and when he opend the door, Daine flew over to the bed an chirped as Kitten, the dragon, stared at her and clucked to her. Numair laughed and got a towel to Daine to put around her as she dressed. She was planning to bath first. She concentrated on her human form.

            Before she new, she was human, and a naked one at that. Numair threw the towel at her. She stood up and put it around her body.

            " I smell and want a bath." Daine said grinning. She walked into their bathroom area. She Turned on the water to the tub (A/N: I don't remember what they use so I say they finally invented taps!)

She 'jumped' into the bathtub. Warm water hit her sore muscles. She relaxed and sighed. She heard footsteps draw near and she opend her eyes. Numair smiled and drew a chair next to the bath and sat down.

He sighed. " Daine, we've been married for what, a year now?" Daine nodded. Numair continued, " Remember how we were talking about children? I want to have children now. If that's OK with you." He added the last part quickly.

Daine sat there, in the bathtub, letting every thing soak in. Numair wanted to have children. She thought about it. She wanted children too. She looked up into his eyes. They where pleading at her, wanting children. She nodded. Numair shrieked in joy. ( A/N: Scary thought. Numair Shrieking!) He bent over and hugged her, falling in the bathtub when he did. Daine laughed. There wasn't enough room in the bathtub for 2 people. Numair was laying on her, fully dressed. He kissed her and still sat where he was. Daine was still laughing as Kitten walked in. ( A/N: KITTEN ROCKS!!! Love is in the air. You know that song, " Where did you come from, you sexy thing." Well, my friend was singing that about Daine and Numair when we had a going away party. Yeah, my friends are weird.) Kitten chortled when she saw them. Daine, being Daine, laughed and laughed. Numair grinned and climbed out of the tub and onto the chair.

" Kitten! Come to papa!" Numair said, patting his lap. ( A/N: that's another thing my friend made up! I was Numair and I was calling her dog…) Kitten stared at him, whistled, and walked over to him. She pointed at his lap. He picked her up and set her on his lap. " Geeze Kitten, your getting' big! Soon I'm not going to be able to hold you like this!"

Daine climbed out of the tub, put a towl around her waist, and walked over to the dresser to dress. Numair walked up to her, kissed her and set her on the bed. Soon their kisses became more intense and I think we all now what happens next!!

Well people! Sorry its sooo short! My brother is having seizurs and is in heart failure. Hes in the hospital so I cant write much with school, family, and homework!! I'll try writing as much as I can! And my knee is much better!! R/R!!!


	2. sorry all, i really am!

Hiya people. I'm sorry its been forever since ive written. I have some bad news.

My brother got a Cat Scan. They found a anyerism. It's when, for you who don't know, when a blood vessle in the brain expands and it pops. It can be life threatening. I am still recovering from shock, since I just found that out 2 days ago. I don't have the heart to write anymore. I know I said I'd never leave a story, but now I take that back. **_Please,_** somebody, take this story or help me with it. If you take it, give me credit for starting it. If you help me, I will give you all the credit. I really don't want to leave this story but I have to. I am in amjor depression, and getting sick myself.  I just cant write anymore. I thank you all who reviewed this. All 3 people. I thank you all who reviewed 'Daine and Numair' if you are reading this. It means the world to me.

Im very sorry to all of you. I feel really bad for leaving this.

If you have any questions or concerns, AOL Instant messenge me at PunkWldMgeDragon or Email me at LadySuzy_Q@thechamberofordeals.zzn.com

Thank you,

!~*Lady Jilly Bean*~!


	3. Im back! & Thnakg goodness!

Hiya all!! IM BACK!!!!!!!! Hehehe, I want to thank Sarah G. for helping me come back to my senses!!! Ill talk AFTER the story so people can read!!

                A couple months later, about two, Daine was oiling Kittens scales when Numair came in. He was holding parchment in one hand and his head in the other. ( A/N: no, he has a head, just think about what I mean!) He looked worried.

            "Whats wrong, Numair? No bad news I hope." Daine said, frowning at him. He looked straight up at him. He sat on the floor next to her.

            " Read this." He said, rubbing his head. He handed her the letter.

            Dear Arram,

            We would like you and your wife to come and stay for awhile! Your sister is still living here. We would really like it if you came. You should remember wher the house is!

            Love, ma, da, and Cordelia

            "Whats so bad about visiting your family?" Daine asked, staring at him.

            " My sister. Cordelia Annelisa Drapper; the horrer of my life. She's like a 16 year old Alanna. She plays pranks on me. She's more intimidating then Alanna. One time she walked in on me in a project and she now has blue hair. Perminently." Numair snickerd at the last part.

            Daine stared at him and laughed." Ohhhh, my poor Nummy Wummy. So scawed to stick to his wiwl' sis'. My poor baby. It will be OK, I promise." 

            " Its not funny! She's a little devil!! She put slimy things in my bed! UG!!! She makes me… me… so… so ….. MAD!!!!!! Shes more intimidating then Alanna!" He put his head in his hands. Daine stared at him, the man she married, the most pwerful mage in the realm, who was **_complaining _**over a 16 year old girl. It was very funny to Daine. She couldn't hold back her laughter any more.

            She burts out laughing. Clutching her stomach with laughter, her head fell into his lap. Kitten and Numair glanced at each other, puzzled. Finally after she recoverd from laughter (10 minute later), she said, " You of all people, complaining over a 16 year old like she's a old school teacher you hated!" She let out another giggle, " If we ever have children, there going to be quite weird!!"

            Numair stared at her, confusion and anger on his face. Daine noticed this at once. She moved closer, putting her arms around his waist. Her head was in his lap, his arms at his sides. He suddenly put his hands on her shoulders.

            " You know you can't stay mad at me! You love me way too much to ever be mad. You have temper tantrums every so often," His grip tightend on her shoulders. " But I DO love you!!!" She looked up into his face. She leaned up to his face and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck. Kitten turned pink and red and walked away. Numair was resisting at first, but then let in, putting his hands on the back of her head. Daine grinned to herself, knowing she could get anything from him, espically his love.

            Daine woke the next morning. She groaned suddenly, which woke Numair. She had a sudden urge to be sick. On that she ran to the privy, and threw up the little bit of food she ate. This had been going on for at least a month now. Her hair was pulled back by two large hands. She stood up quickly, which she regreted. (A/N: Yeah, yeah we all know what it is. This reminds me of my bro, who always passes out and is out for like 30 minute or more sometimes. He always throws up and gets dizzy. [ He gets better and I get worse. Ill explain at the end!]) She suddenly got dizzy and started falling. Numair caught her and carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently. (A/N: again, Daine doesn't have seizurs and nobodys there to catch my bro. Ouch! I acutally caught him once, and I was a coushin when we hit the floor ***cringes*** I still have a bruise!) Two tears leaked out of Daines eyes and they foacused. Numairs worried face looked into hers.

            "Kitten, go get Alanna. Bite her if you have to get her to come!" Numair said. Kitten ran out of the room, her scales turning a worried color. Daine groaned again. 

            About 10 minutes later, the door swung open with a angrey Kitten and a cursing Alanna.

            " Numair Salmalin, this better be good or I'm go…." Alanna looked up and saw Daine lying on on the bed. She rushed over to her side. She checked her pulse. Then she did many other tests. Alanna suddenly gasped and smiled. She looked at Numair and smiled. "Kitten, go and take Numair for a walk. I'll have Daine call and animal to get you when we're done." She turned around as Numair gaped at her. Kitten chortled and pulled his sleeve. Numair sighed and walked with her.

            Alanna looked into Daines eyes. Daine was staring at her, eyes serious.

            "Alanna, whats going on? Why am I so sick?" Daine asked sitting up slowly.

            "Daine, I hope this was ment to be, but your pregnant!" Alanna said, smiling.

            Daine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She smiled and squealed and hugged Alanna, saying " I'm having a baby! I'm having a baby!!" She called out to all the animals. :: People! I'm going to have little ones!!:: Many calls came from different animals, congraulating  her. A sparrow came to Daine. She asked her to go get Numair and Kitten.

            About 10 minutes later, Numair walked in and hugged Daine. " Is everything OK? How are you? What did Alanna say?"

            "Numair, don't freak , I know you'll be happy. Im pregnant." 

HIYA ALL!! Wow it feels good to be writing again! I missed it sooooooo much!! I can riding again, but not running. As my brother gets worse, I get better, or he gets better and I get worse. My parents swear we're having a competion who can get more sick. The 17 of January I'm getting Sinius surgery. I have had a really bad history with my Ears, nose, and throat and all that. I have polyps in my sinuises and trust me, I hate being sick!! Well, I hope you all like this chapter!!!

R/R!!!

?!~*Lady Jilly Bean*~!?


	4. Chapter 4!

Hiya all! This friday, January 17, 2003, Im geting my sinus surgery! Blade Griffen, or Sarah, a friend of mine, is helping me out with the story! Ill talk at the end of the story more about it!!  
  
"hmnmugh?mnmnmnnnhan." "NUMAIR! GET UP!!!!!!" Daine had been trying for the last few minutes to get the tall mage up, to no avail. He still lay unmoving; facedown on the bed. "Unless you get up, I'll bring Cloud her and let her bite you!" "mhanhkmj?" He grabbed Daine's pillow and pulled over his head. "ARGH!!! FINE!!! I'M GOING TO GO GET A GLASS OF COLD WATER WITH LOT'S AND LOT'S OF ICE AND DUMP IT ALL OVER YOUR HEAD!!!" Apparently all of Daine's yelling disurbed Numair's sleep, for his response was more than a round of mumbles. "Daine, Love. The last person to do that lost their natural hair and eye color permanently to blue." Daine paused looking at him as if he had grown third eye. Numair though, had still not moved. "What!?!" He Finally lifted the pillow off his head and turned to look at her not opening his eyes. "Funny story actually. Well in my mind it is. She didn't that I had a permant dying blue spell for Ozorne in my room. I hadn't sent it over yet because I wasn't sure if it was the right shade." Numair's face broke into a wide grin as he remembered. "Which might I add he ended up wanting it a bit greener." He started to snicker. "She snuck up and dumped the water on me, but I threw the spell at her. We were able to pull her natural shine through so she didn't look to bad. In the sea of browns and blondes, blue is pretty noticeable." Daine was starting to get frustrated when she couldn't figure out who this mystery girl was so she asked. "And this is?" She could have killed him when he responded with a laugh. "Is that jealousy I hear magelet?" She grabbed the closes thing, which happened to be a brush a chucked it at his head. "NO! WHY YO-" Daine never finished the sentence as rushed to the bathroom, with Numair, finally deciding to get out of bed, fast on her heels. After moments of large discomfort Daine wasted no time in turning her wrath once more on her late rising husband. "Who was she." Her stormy eye bore into his dark ones and he knew there was no escape. He would have to tell her, and during a mood-swing too, what luck. Daine wasn't done either. "You were what? 17? Was she the latest excursion? Did she live with you? Did she go to the University? If you don't tell me I'll go ask Lindall, as you said blue is hard to miss. Or I'll ask Varice and your parents when we go to Carthak!" Before she could say anymore Numair put a large hand over her mouth. "Magelet you win I'll tell you. Yes I was seventeen. Yes she did live with me. Sometimes she even shared a bed with me but of course she didn't after that." You could see the rage rolling off her in waves and Numair had to keep himself from laughing, WAIT!!!!! Daine looked him over again and sure enough he had stopped to contained his laughter. What is going on here? "Numair what was her name?" Numair gave her an innocent look. "Do you really want to know?" She glared again. "Would I ask if I didn't?" He then broke out laughing "Her-" He gasp. "Her name is Cordelia!" He Grinned. The gleam in Daine's eye immedaity changed from deadly to relived, but it didn't last long. That was soon replace with a malicious spark. "Sooooooooo. She sometime even shared the same bed. I wonder what the Court would think if they knew that the great black robe mage of Tortall is nothing more than his little sister's stuff doll. Hmmmm? I truly wonder. 'Cause when you where 17, she was what? 2? That would be adorable. How scary can a 2 year old be though? And why did she sleep in your bed?" Now Numair started to turn purple with shock. She wouldn't!!! Would she? Well a normal, not angry. Or pregnant.Best to just spill. "She only slept in my room sometimes when she had nightmares." Of course there was a mocking, "Ahhhhhh," From Daine. "And it's not the 2 year old that scared me. It's the three and up." At this she startted laughing. "Oh do shut up Daine, Even when I was running she didn't spare me a moment when I visited. Once instead of putting a purfume in the shampoo, she put skunk reek, true it did end up saving my life, but that's beside the point." Numair at this point began to sulk. (For all of you who think that he has been to rude this morning to for give, a tall mage sulking is a very cute sulking is a very cute sight. It didn't hurt matters that Daine loves him.) Daine finally decided to give up and stroked his head. "Well than we just have to she that mean little sister who's boss."  
  
Hiya again! Can you tell that a friend of mine wrote it?! Blade Griffen! She wrote it! She writes sort of like me, and thats a good thing! SHE WROTE THIS CHAPTER!!! ALL OF IT!! GIV ALL THANKS TO HER!! SHE ROCKS!!! ( Yeah, Sarah, you do!!) R/R! And thanks to all those reviewers! Make Sarah happy and say you like this!! R/R people!!  
  
?!~*Bean*~!? 


	5. Authors note and part of ch 5!

Hiya all! No, this is not a chapter and Im Very VERYYYYYYYY sorry! By now I wouldve had 100 chpaters up and away, but Im really busy and having to many doctor appt./surgerys/fights. My friends and I are fighting to much and I may not have any friends left excpet the ones that live around the globe. School is going, well.... bad. Ive never had this bad of grades. Im threatening to chop my fingers of so I cant write essays and papers and notes. Theres a lot of homework and everytime I get online, I try updating and wwriting, but I literly can't. I miss writing and all of this. To make you all happy, here is part of the next chapter, that my friend Sarah helped me write. ~* Thanks a bunch Cordy, don't know where i would be without you! ;) *~  
  
Apparently Daine didn't find this quite as funny as husband-oh-dearest, and she left storming out of the room leaving a befuddled Numair behind. "Mithros, I guess I'd best be going after her." Kitten had come from Numair's workroom to see what all the tussle was about after seeing Daine storm off there could be no doubt in her mind Numair did something wrong. So in he Adoptive mothers defense she gave as many high pitched whistles and shrieks as she could manage before Numair opened the door and left. Then she sat on the bed and plotted the world's destruction by a radioactive toothpick. (J/k) ***************************************** Numair walked swiftly down the halls "Numair!" Alanna ran up quickly beside him. "Alanna! I really can't stop. I have to find her. It's most important." Looking completely innocent Alanna asked. "Of course I would just be an insane, red headed, mad women, if I said it was about a certain joke, a certain husband, pulled on an a moody Daine?" This did cause him to stop. He grabbed her shoulders. "Where did she go?" Alanna still looked innocent, and of course if you knew Alanna you knew that she was far from innocent, so to such not to trust a look as that. "What ever could you mean Numair?" He gave her a 'you know very well what I mean Alanna now tell me or else I'll.' look. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hiding, talking to some castle mice." He lifted an eyebrow. Hidden meaning in this case. And? "Take the third stair to the left, walk straight for five doors, then go to right. If she's still in that murderous mood you put her in I'm done for. AND I already have FOUR children." N umair sighed as he walked off. "Ah, but you see, George let you kill things." ***************** Numair found Daine asleep in the storeroom. He carried her back to their room and called for breakfast. It had been a rather eventful morning. It wasn't even 10 yet and he was sure his wife was ready to kill him. Only two days before we go to Carthak. It's been 1 month and five days since I got the letter and approximintly one-month till I seal my doom oh what fun we will have. Mithros 'Delia will kill me!  
  
Hey all! Thats all for now. Ill write as soon as I can! Im very very VERY sorry!! If you have any questions or comments, you can email me at BeansMagicalFruit@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks all of you! R/R!  
  
Lady Jilly Bean 


	6. chapter 6

Hey all! I Decided, since I was bored, to write some stuff for this!!!!! Now, there must be more reviews or this story will fail! No, I cannot make it less mushy BECAUSE thats all i can write now!! MOVING ON! You all are lucky Im writing. Ive ben frickin PMs's to my friends and family.Im going to Florida, where i havnt benn in 2 years, in May, and wont be able to write then! Im also going to have my other knee done, so that will be intresting!!! Well, PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Daine woke up to Numairs snoring. She groaned and sat up. He wasnt the one snoring, it was.... Kitten?! She stared at her in shock. Kitten never snored. ( A/N: Im comparing her to my abused adopted pitbull who is knawing my leg everytime i type!) Numair was packing clothes and things for the trip.  
  
" We're leaving today for my parents. We should make it there tonight, if we dont waste time. Ive informed The King and Alanna. They horses are ready. Cloud was acceptionaly nice to me. Now, get ready to go!" Numair said, grinning as Kitten woke up, grumbling. ( A/N: YAY! Dog left... Oh shoot, now I have a bird * Grumbles*)  
  
Daine got out of bed. She waked over to the water pitcher and dumped water over her head. Her hair was soaking wet and all over her nightgown. She got a towl, dried her hair a little, then put it up in a messy bun. She changed into clean breeches and a shirt and got her bag.  
  
"Ready? Lets go." Daine said to Numair. They walked out the the waiting horses. They mounted and started off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many hours later, they got to a house. It had a barn, some chickens, a normal house. Suddenly out of the house came two people. The women was medium height, she had brown hair and blue eyes. The man was tall, had black hair and green eyes. A girl walked out the door. Daine gasped at her.  
  
Well! Thats all for now!! Sorry its short! I promise Ill write more when I can!! Email me if you have any questions or comments at beansmagicalfruit@yahoo.com  
  
Bean 


	7. chapter 7! Finally!

Hey people! Im SOOO sorry its been like 3 months!! Im so sorry and youll never know how sorry I am!! Ive been really sick lately, and other knee surgery went ok, but when I was in FL, I hurt the one I first got originally!!! Crys my life sucks. To top it off, im really sick and cant ride. Ive also been taking care of 2 new baby birds who have been a handful!! Once again, Im SO sorry!! To the STORY!!  
  
Daine gasped at the girl. This must have been Cordellia Annelisa Drapper. She had darker then robin egg blue hair, which had browns and blondes in it.. It was down past her shoulders about 4 inches. It looked wavy. She would've had a beautiful face if she wasn't scowling. Her small, but red lips, where in a straight line. Her dark blue eyes looked as if they had fire in them. She was tall, at least 5' 6". Her height.  
  
"Numair!!!" This must have been his mother. She rushed to him as he dismounted Spots, who put his head of Daines leg. His mother hugged him, and tried giving him a peck on the cheek. His, who must have been, father, came over and said "Son." And shook his hand, then hugged him.  
  
As if suddenly remembering Daine, who he thought was suddenly made of glass, he ran to her and tried helping her off, but Cloud wanted him first. She went to bite him, but he backed off and got Spots. "Cloud." Daine growled.  
  
::Cloud! That was rude!:: Daine said as she was getting off.  
  
::Stork man knows to watch himself.:: Cloud said. :: Have I told you, your stomach is getting big with your foal?::  
  
Daine rolled her eyes and looked at her stomach. She then noticed everybody stopped talking and was staring at her. She blushed rose red.  
  
"Mother, Father, this is Daine. My wife. Daine, these are my parents." Numair said, looking between them. (A/N: Wait, havnt they met already? I need to re read my fics!)  
  
Numairs mother greatfully came over to hug her. "Daine, its so great to meet you finally. You're so beautiful." She said, Daine blushed and mumbled her thanks. His father came next, looking her over and smiling. " I can see why he loves you. Your beautiful and have such heart. Welcome." He hugged her then, patting her back.  
  
Then came Cordellia. She looked like she wanted to kill Numair and have nothing to do with Daine. Daine thought Wow, Numair was right. Maybe we can have some sister to sister talk. She looks like a gentle girl inside.  
  
" Ah yes, Cordellia. Daine, this is satins daughter, Cordellia, who I swear isn't related to me," All three women glared at him and Daine told Cloud to bite him. "OUCH CLOUD! Cordellia, this is Daine." Numair nursed his wounds.  
"Hi." Daine said. "Im Daine, as you can see."  
  
"Yes, I established that. Im Cordellia." She looked around like nothing was said, then at Daine, straight at her stomach. " You look pregnant."  
  
Well people! That's all for now!!!! Sorry its been so long!! More coming soon!! R/R!!!  
  
Jilly Bean 


	8. chapter 8! FINALLY!

A/N: Sorry its been so long people! Ive been busy this summer. Im re doing my room, into medieval style! Wooo, and its taken me a long time, and im still not done. I'll try atleast putting a short chapter in once a week from now on! I wanna thank everybody whos given me a kick in the ass to type. (Sarah….) Oh yeah, does anybody here listen to Hardcore? Or did anybody go to a show called Hellfest?!?

Daine's eyes got big and she looked at Numair. He coughed and blushed. His parents looked over at them.

"Uh….. Mother, father, we have something to tell you. Daine and I, we're expecting a child." Said Numair, wrapping a arm around her shoulders. 

Numair's mother clapped her hands and smiled. "Congrats!! When is it due?"

"About 3 months." (A/N: Seeing how it takes them a month to get there… and a couple months passed… And Daines already showing…..) "We're both very excited."

Cordelia snorted and turned away. Cloud let out a grunt of disprovel and Spots let out a horsey laugh. Daine gave her a little slap on the nose and glared at Spots.

"Sorry about them. Cloud has a big attitude and Spots find her hilarious. And if you don't mind, I might go put them away." Daine said. She walked off toward the barn, without saying anything to the horses, they followed. Suddenley, Kitten stuck her head out of the pack on Cloud and let many whistle and jumped to Daine, walking beside her and pulling on her sleeve. She bent over and whisperd to Kitten. Kitten ran over to Numair and sat on his foot.

"This is Daines Dragon, Kitten. Shes getting big, and doesn't understand that her sitting on my foot is cutting on the circulation!" Said Numair, grimicing. He patted Kittens head as she got off. Kitten whistled and went to Numairs mother. She took her hand and whistled, the diamond on her finger glowed. They all laughed and suddenly head a flutter of wings.

Around Daine were chickens, and other birds, following her. One of them stepped in front of Cloud, and Cloud 'accidentley' kicked the chicken, who clucked in dismay and all the other chickens flocked off.

Numair and his parents went into the house. Daine walked into the barn. There where 3 other horses there. One was a Clydsale, who was not to old, not to young. Daine saw she was a mare. Then there was a bay morgan, also a mare. She was at least 7. Next to them was another horse, who must've been a cross between a Belgian and a thoroughbred. ( A/N: YES, they did have those breeds. Its actually a known fact im related to the founder of the Clydsales.) He was a gelding, and looked about 10 and strong.

Daine eyes widened. "Hello. My names Daine, these are my horses Cloud and Spots."

There eyes widened

::You can talk to use?!?:: Said the Clydsale. She had a sweet voice.

::Yes, I can talk to animals. Whats you name?:: asked Daine.

:: Im Bell.:: She said

::Im Morg.:: Said the Morgan.

A snort came from the Belgian as he walked forward. ::Im Duke. Nice to meet you.:: 

Daine could tell he was trying to be strong, but was a big sweety.

::Im Bud!:: Said a high pitched voice, and a fuzzy head poked around Bell. Bud walked up to her. His head was level with her shoulder, and new he'd get much bigger. He must've only been 3 months old. He still had his baby fur. :: Nice to meet you!:: He said, he nuzzled her shoulder with his noise.

Daine pat his nose :: Its nice to meet you all! I hope its ok if Cloud and Spots stay here for awhile.

::Yes, it is.:: Said Duke. He was staring and Cloud. Spots was staring at Morg.

"Ahh.. I see you met the horses."

Well, ill stop for now!! Im brewing with ideas!!!

R/R!! Jilly bean


	9. chapter 9! WOOOOO!

Told everybody I'd update! Anybody listen to From Autumn to Ashes or Taking Back Sunday here? I do! I got to hang out with TBS! ANYWAY!

Daine turned around. It was Cordelia. She walked up and pet Morg's nose.

"You know, its amazing you can talk to animals. I've always wanted to do something magical like that." Cordelia said. Daine looked at her and smiled. They where a lot alike, but Cordelia was misunderstood. ( A/N: Cord., I'll burn down your igloo!)

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your brother, I wouldn't be able to." Daine smiled as a evil look came of Cordelias face. "Do you know anything about Duke's past?" Asked Daine.

Cordelia pulled pieces of carrot out of her pocket and fed them to the horses, including Spots and Cloud. "I woke up in the morning and found him out here. He was very well kept, and shy. He's been a lot better since then. He's about 11 now. 17 in our age. He's easy to ride, never has been mean. He's been a little weird about going into the castle grounds. It scares him. We've had him for about 2 months."

"Hm.. I'll have to find out about that. I was wondering, are there any good riding trails around here? Maybe we can go for one." Said Daine.

Cordelia thought about this, and said "Yeah, there is. But you might want to go tell your protective husband your going." Daine snorted.

She walked inside. Numair and his parents. "Numair, I'm going for a ride with Cordelia," A look of horror came over his face and he looked at Daine's stomach.

" OK, but read this first. Jon put it in some other letters with use in our pack." He handed her a letter.

****

Dear Daine and Numair,

I know you will find this letter when you get settled in. Around where you are staying, there is a missing prince. He ran away, but is on our side and does have magic in him. He has been missing for 2 years, but has been seen and has ended up escaping. We know how good you are at tracking, and during your break we hope that you can find the prince! Daine, don't work yourself so hard that you hurt the baby. We don't want past experiences repeated.

Good luck

Jonathan

Daine read the letter. She gulped and handed it back to Numair, nodding.

"OK, I'll be back soon. Kitten, are you coming?" Daine asked.

Kitten let out a chirp and shook her head.

Daine walked out the door to the barn. Cordelia was petting Clouds nose.

"Who can I ride?"Asked Daine, looking at the horses.

"Im riding Morg, and you can ride whoever you want. I'll let out who ever you don't ride." Cordelia said.

"Ill ride Duke. How good is he bareback?" Asked Daine. She walked up to him.

::Can I ride you bareback? I promise I'll be good. I'll ride you without a bridle if you promise to be good and not run away with me. I have a foal.::

::Yes, and I know your carrying a baby. I'm not stupid. I'll be fine. I think you husband would kill me, and feed me to the dragon if I ran off with you.::

Daine grinned. He knew his humans. " He said I can ride him with nothing on him. Morg just told me you can too."

"OK, lets get these guys out, I'll let the others in the field." Cordelia said. She opened the gate and Duke and Morg walked out. They stood there, not saying anything. Cordelia let the other horses out into the field. Cloud whinnied and ran around.

"Haha, she's happy. Ready?" Asked Daine. Cordelia nodded and they walked outside, the horse following. Daine put her hands on Dukes back and jumped right up. She looked over and Cordellia was doing the same. They nodded and Daine walked beside her.

WELL! IM POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS!!


	10. chapter 10! WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

TEHEEEHEEHEE!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! MUAHAHAH!! 2 IN A ROW!! OK people!

Duke's back was straight, like a young horse's should be. His walk was smooth, not bumpy. She saw a lake ahead.

"Wanna race to the lake?" Daine asked. Cordelia grinned and nodded. ' OK. GO!" They both said this and Morg and Duke took off. Duke had long legs, but Morg had long legs herself. Daine gripped his mane as he galloped in front of Morg. Suddenly the lake was in front of him and they wentin, Daine getting soaked. Morg was in next, Cordelias blue hair suddenly soaked.

::I love water: Said Duke. He suddenly got on his knees and layed in the water, leaving Daines lower part of her body in the water. Morg did the same thing next to them. Cordelia squealed.

"Well, it is a warm day, so I see why there doing this!" Said Daine. She patted her stomach.

"Are you excited about the baby? I know Numair's always wanted this. I'm glad he has you." Said Cordelia.

"I am. I could never be happier. Numair said how you always played tricks on each other and never left each other alone about things. Putting stuff in his bed… sounds like our friend Alanna." Said Daine.

"Alanna? The knight? Your friends with her?" Said Cordelia.

"Yeah, shes one of my best friends. I'm friends with King Jonathan, and Queen Thayet." Daine said. "You'll have to come to the castle and meet them." Said Daine.

They sat in silence until Duke and Morg said they where ready to go. They got up, and when the house was in site, they raced back. During this, Daine saw that Duke ran differently then most horses did. She lost her train of thought when they came back to the house, Numair and his parents standing outside watching them race. Numairs face was angery looking. She laughed as Duke came to a hault and Cordelia stopped beside her.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri! You are lucky your mother didn't come and kill you! You do remember your pregnant, right? We don't want this one lost." Numair said.

Daine suddenly got mad as a flood of emotions came over her. Kittens scales turned red with anger, and she gave a little spark out of her nose. She jumped of Duke and he followed her into the barn, raging with anger. The horses ran back in from the field, knowing something was wrong. Daine growled, and sat down in a stall they could all go into. Cloud layed behind Daine, and Daine leaned against her. Bud layed near Daines legs, his nose on her knee. The rest of the horses stood around her, silent but watching her interested.

Daine thought of all the other times she had lost a baby. She knew that this one would be fine and nothing would happen. Tears dripped down her face. She thought about the Prince, and she related how it was running away. Then she remembered the wolves and the pack. She leaned back against Cloud, her head in her mane as tears went on her withers. She tried keeping her eyes open….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daine woke up. She was in a bed room, She blinked a couple times, yawned, and looked around. Numair was sitting in a chair next to her. He saw she was awake, and Daine turned so her back was to him. She heard Numair stood up, and she relaxed, thinking he left. She heard a door shut, but he walked around the bed and layed next to her. She stared in his eyes, and tears started coming. Daine tried holding them back but a small sob escaped her lips. Numair put his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as her stomach would allow. Daine was crying into his shoulder.

"Shh… Im sorry I said that, I shouldn't have. I know that bringing that up upsets both of use. I know you're just trying to have fun and not let this get in your way." Numair said, and Daine stopped crying. She was asleep.

Daine woke up again, and automatically woke up and went to the barn. The horses where taken care of and fed. Nobody was to be seen. She saw a note on the groom box from Numair.

Daine, we went to the village, and we'll all be back soon. Stay out of trouble.

Love, Numair.

Daine put the letter down. She went and sat on the stall floor again. A couple minutes later, Duke walked in, his feet making noises on the ground.

::Hello duke, how are you today?::

::Im good lady Daine, feeling better from yesterdays argument with Numair?::

::Yes, thanks for the swim.:: Daine was suddenly thinking about Numair, and how he knew his name. She sat thinking, and heard a bird call outside and that came flying into the barn and into the hay loft.

::Duke, where did you come from?::

Duke looked like he was thinking hard about this. :: I came from a place not to far from here… near.. Near the castle. My past oweners weren't great to me, so I found this place.::

A screech came from the rafters and a large, crow like bird went flying out of the rafters.

OK END OF CHAPTER 10!! MORE TO COME!!


	11. chapter 11! WRITING FEVER!

4 reviews. *shakes head and clucks* c' mon people! I know its been awhile, but I wrote 2 chapters last night. If you get on my good side, you can read them before there up just like CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 . BUT YOU MUST GO READ HER FICS TOO! She rocks! ( Sarah, Im not putting you up till you review on that rock!)

Daine eyes started closing until she felt as if she was going to be sick. Her eyes widdend, she stood up quick, and went over to the muck pile. She threw up. _Morning sickness. _She was sure getting sick of it. She walked back to the barn and sat down. Duke looked at her, his eyes puzzled.

::My baby is definetly doing fine.:: She leaned against the wall, Duke did a horsey grin. Daine sighed and felt a kick neat her belly button.

"OWW!" Daine said. Her baby kicked her!

::Its definetly doing fine! It kicked me. 3 more months and Im done walking around with a big bulge.:: When Daine was saying this, Bud came prancing over and rubbed against the wall.

::Im so itchey! And its hot out! I wanna go swimming Daine! Morg and Spots arnt here, they went driving.:: Said Bud. 

Daine thought about this. She could take them all down to the lake for a swim. They'd be good. She thought to herself, smiling. She went to them all.

::WeLL!\Since it's a hot day and you all could use a bath, if your good, I'll take you to the lake. But you MUST promise to be good!:: Daine said.

They all said there yes's and Daine wrote a note saying shed be back, with the rest of the horses. They then left and walked to the lake, the hot sun beating down on them. Daine felt tired and Bell nuzzled her back.

::Get on. You look pretty hot.:: She said. She went down on her knees so Daine could get on her. She climbed on, and when Bell stood up, she saw the crow bird flying around them. She wondered where is nest was.

They got to the lake and the horses, ran in, and Daine climbed off Bell so she could go in. She sat on a rock watching them play, as Cloud splashed Duke and Bell cleaned Bud. She heard hoof beats behind her and saw Morg and Spots. On Spots was Numair. He climbed off and let the horses in the water. Numair came and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"The prince was seen the other day, by some people passing by. They went to the king, but the king didn't believe them. Its all around the castle grounds now. People don't kn-" Numair was cut off by the Crow Bird.

::Hello? Hello? Please come down!:: Daine said, but she couldn't seem to get to him

"hmm.. that's the third time I've seen that bird. Anyway, nobody knows what to do. We should probably head back and we can talk about it tomarrow." Daine said.

They walked back home. Daine went to the barn with the horses and found some food. She put the horses in separate stalls and fed them. She sat on the ground in front of them all.

Cloud and Spots where asleep laying on the stall ground. Bell was asleep standing over a sleeping Bud, and Morg was snoring softly. Duke was sticking his head out of the stall, watching Daine.

::Daine, you look so familiar.:: Said Duke.

::Really? I've seen many horses, but don't remember any big handsome Belgian studs like you before.:: Daine said. She grinned.

::SURE. Im only, what, 15?::

::15? We thought you where 11!::

::Nope, im 15, getting kinda old in my years! But… at least you'll live a long happy life….. With Numair….:: Duke sounded sad, like not living as long as humans was his dream. Daine could tell he was hiding something.

::Im going to bed Duke, I'll be back in the morning.:: Daine kissed him on the nose. She walked into the dark house, and went up to there room and layed on the covers as Numair rolled over and took her in his arm,s and Daine fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month passed, and Daine was getting bigger and more agitated. There where more signs of the Prince, and the Crow bird was sticking around more.

Daine woke up from the baby kicking on night and went to the barn. It was warm out, and the stars where bright. IT had to be 3 oclock in the morning. She walked into the barn, quite, and saw all the horses laying down and walked down the stalls. She got to Duke's stall and gasped.

CLIFFY!! MUAHAHA r/r!!


	12. chapter 12 WOWOWOWOWOW

Hey everybody. Thanks fro reviewing. And saying I'm great! Your all great too. When I'm done with this story *crys*, I'm going to have a really long 'thanks a lot' page. AND DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU ALL SAY, I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER SEQUAL!!! HELLO READ THIS!

Daine couldn't breath. Inside of the stall was a boy. More a man. He was naked. He had to be about Daines age. He had blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He looked really familiar….

"Daine? Is that you?" said the man.

Daine finally could breath, a small voice said "Aeneas? Is…. Is that you?" Daine got him a cloak that was in the barn and threw it to him. He wrapped it around him and stood up. He was taller then her by about 5 inches. They just looked at each other. 

"You where Duke this whole time? You could've told me, I havn' t seen you in….. years… I …. I missed you." Daine said. 

"I'm sorry. We've both changed, and I heard about what happened…. I'm sorry. And now I know the whole story.. You told me when I was Duke. I'm happy for you. I can't believe I've finally seen you." Aeneas leaned forward, he hugged her. Daine hugged him back, tears streaming down her cheeks. Daine thought about all the times they where together when they where younger. She remember how Aeneas was like her brother. They always wondered about there lives when they where older.

"Its late. You've been a horse for to long, and I'm thinking that you need some clothes and food. Tomarrow we can go to the lake and talk more. But now you can come into the house and we can take care of you! Lets go." Daine said, walking out of the barn. They went to the house and Daine lit lights around the house.

"Get some foo,d and I'll be down soon with some clothes." Daine said. She dragged her body and her ultra large stomach up the stairs. She went into there room and looked in Numairs drawer for breeches and a shirt. She hear a groan behind her.

"Daine, what are you doing?" Numair asked. He lit a candle with his magic, blinking his eyes from the light. Daine went over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Go to sleep. I'll be back soon and I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him, and blew the light out, shutting the door and going down to Aeneas.

He was eating some meat and bread, drinking water.

"Here's some clothes. There Numair's , but he really wont care." Daine said, handing them to her. They went over to the corner, and Daine held up a towl.

"So, who would've thought when we where younger that youd be married to the great Numair Salmalin. Now your having a baby." Aeneas eyes twinkled. "I'm happy for you."

They sat one the couch and talked some more. The sun rise was starting to come up, it was so early.

"Daine? Who's this?" They turned around. Numair was dressed, his hair alitte messy.

"Numair, this is Aeneas, my best friend… until I had to leave Snowsdale. He was Duke. He ran away from Snowsdale, and never told me that he had magic. I found him in the stall when the baby kicked me and I woke up to check on the horses." Daine said. They shook hands. Numairs parents came down and talked to Aeneas.

Daine decided she wanted to go on a ride by herself. She went on Cloud, cantering down the paths, past the lake, towards an open field. She was sitting on Cloud, who was trotting, and suddenly had a pain near her stomach, and she fell off Cloud, onto the ground. Groaning, she felt her water break.

::Cloud! My foals coming! Go get Numair and Aeneas!:: Daine grumbled.

The last thing she saw was Cloud running off and the bright sun.

Should I stop!?!?! Naw, keep reading!!

Daine woke up to Numair calling her name, and picking her up. She groaned from the pain and felt contractions. They got to the house and went up to there room. Numairs mother was helping her, and all Daine could concentrate on was screaming at Numair. She pushed and suddenly felt relieved. There was wailing in the air.

"It's a girl. A beautiful girl." Numair''s mother said. She handed the baby to them.

Being born a month early, she was perfectly healthy. She had Daines eyes, and curley black hair. "Delany… Delany Salmalin. Shes perfect." Numair kissed Daine, as Daine fell asleep with Delany in her arms.

WELL PEOPLE!! SHE FINALLY HAD HER BABY!! How about Duke? Or should I say Aeneas?! Im not going to be able to write another chapter, but ill try tonight!! R/R!!


	13. chapter 13!

Sorry people I took so long, Writers block. If you love me youll forgive me. Teehee!  
  
Daine woke. It was late night, Numair was asleep with Delany in her arms. Daine was very tired, but couldn't fall back asleep. She quitley got up, and went down the stairs. She walked outside, and headed to the barn. She saw Clouds ear prick as she, Morg, Bell, Spots, and Bud all sent emotions and many questions to her. She went to them all, patting them.  
  
::Her name is Delany. She's really pretty. She has my eyes, and curly black hair. I havnt got to see her much since she is newborn. But Im so happy.::  
  
Cloud nuzzled her, knowing that she couldn't be any happier. Daine suddenly remember the Prince, wondering what Jonathan would say when they got back, and nothing on the prince.  
  
She put it all behind her mind, and gave all the horses a rub down, and took care of them. By the time she was done, the sun was showing, and there was bustling inside of the house. She went into the house.  
  
Everbody was in chairs, Numair holding Delany. Delany saw Daine and whinned, spreading her arms to her. Daine walked over, smiling, and sat between Numair and Aeneas. ( A/N: Why the hell does Aeneas not have spelling mistakes, but Daine and Numair do?? Gotta add them as good under spell check! Ha! they arn't mistakes!)  
  
Cordellia smiled, which was a first for her. Daine looked up, and everybody smiled back at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days later, Daine, Numair, and Aeneas where heading on there way to Tortall. (A/N: WITH THERE ULTRA FAST SPEED! Taking them so fast that they got there soon! Come on people, I know it takes a couple months, BUT LIVE WITH ME HERE!) Daine didn't want to leave, seeing how she loved the horses, which Numair's parents said theyd come and visit, bringing the horses with them.  
  
Delany was straped across her chest, which Cloud took caution with her. Aeneas, who would switch with Numair with who was on Spots, sometimes held the little girl, playing with her.  
  
Days later, the castle came into view. Daine held Delany in her arms, grinning as they went to the stables.  
  
"Wow Daine, I cant believe you live here." Aeneas said, walking next to Cloud.  
  
She saw in the stable opening her friends. Onua, Alanna, Jonathan, and Thayet where all standing together, talking. They obviously didn't see the group. Daine whistled, getting there attention. They all looked over, shocked looks on there faces.  
  
As they got closer, they all saw the bundle in Daines arm, and Aeneas. Daine got off, looking at them all.  
  
"Aeneas, this is Onue, the horse mistress. This is Lady Knight, Alanna, and this is King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall. There all my friends. Everybody, this is Aeneas, my old childhood friend, who I lost contact with, when I came here." After many introductions, they said hi to Numair, and looked at Daine.  
  
She pulled out Delany. " This is Delany Salmalin. She was born about a week and a half ago. A month early." Daine said, as she gave Delany to Onua, and was passed around.  
  
After finding Aeneas a room, and getting settled in, Daine went for a walk in the wooded trails. She was smiling, brimming with happiness. She heard a bird scream over head. She looked up. It was the black bird.  
  
::You! Come here! Your following me!:: Daine yelled. The bird landed not far ahead of her, on a rock.  
  
::Are you happy Daine? I thought those bandits would've made you cold hearted.:: Said the bird, his eyes sharp. The wind was knocked out of Daine. Not that many people had knew about that.  
  
::How.How do you know about that? Who are you? Do I know you?::  
  
:: You might know me.:: The bird said. Next thing you know a man was sitting in front of Daine, his hair wild. his face familiar. Daine face was shocked.  
  
"VLAD! Are you kidding me?" She started pacing, and threw him her cloak, her eyes blazing. " You're the prince, arnt you? And you've been following me! I thought you where dead."  
  
Vlad, his black hair long, shook his head. " Never dead. I heard about you, and came to find you, I wanted to see you. And Aeneas, seeing hes alive and well." Vlad said, walking the way Daine came. They talked about why he ran away.  
  
"Being prince of Galla, you really should go back, not stay hidden like you are doing." Daine said, as they walked into the castle. Numair and everybody where standing there.  
  
Aeneas and Vlad saw each other, and hugged. Being Daines group, they had all llost contact. Jonathan found out about who he was, and contacted Galla as soon as possible, Vlad agreeing to it. Numair, Daine, and Delany all where happy, believing Delany had a mixture of the gift and wild magic. Soon finding Cloud was with foal, Daine wonderd with what stud when they where at Numairs parents.  
  
Daine smiled and looked at her 'family' and friends. She couldn't be happier.  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviwers, through this dreadful time. Depending on what you say, I might make a sequal?! Now, what do you think?????  
  
Theres another chapter coming, so read it! 


	14. chapter 14! READ AUTHORS NOTES!

Now, for acknowledgments! WHO WANTS A SEQUAL??  
  
Angelus Griffin: (sarah, aka cordellia) What would I do without you? I lylas! I don't think this would be complete if I didn't burn down yer igloo! Thanks!  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: ( I know who you are. muhaha) Thanks for keeping up hope for me, I loved it. Now I can take that 'more' into serious thought! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Leolover: Thanks! You can relate with sinuses!!  
  
Angelbirdy: No fic is every to mushy!  
  
Jossie: Thanks! My brother is better! Look! I updated!!  
  
Queen of the chickens: Cliffys are the best. especially in D/N fics!!  
  
Carolina: Thanks for the reviewing! I love my style of writing too!  
  
Angel*Of*Mine: Thanks for the help!  
  
: Kitten does rock!  
  
Meowiegirl: Everythings fine with me! My ficcies are great. Bows  
  
Daine: Looks like I kept my story!! Teehee.  
  
Raasha: I love my story soon. She had her baby!!  
  
Veralidaine3: Thanks for reviews!  
  
Nicole: Thanks for the offer!!!  
  
Remmi the pyro: Nice name, lol. Thanks!  
  
Serpent mage: Im good with the whole bad luck thing. It just comes naturally!  
  
Starlyn: Thanks! Im better!!  
  
Dannie7: Thanks!  
  
Martini: There really that great?  
  
Vulpes Lapis: THANK YOU!!  
  
Karina: THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Whatever Child: I can write! Thanks for reaaaallllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy liking my story!  
  
Varelidane1: WOO!!  
  
Allie: THANK YOU!!  
  
God: Hi god how are you? Lol, my chapters are longer!!  
  
Moonwind1: THANKS!!  
  
Spice: You count how long I havnt updated?? Sweet!  
  
Spellingfreak: Shut up. Lol jk  
  
The Beverly Hill Billy in Boston: She is nice, I love her!  
  
LizzieCharmed: It is wild! Lol thanks!  
  
Numair's Magelet: THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU!  
  
Great: Sisterhood bond? Like yaya? Lol  
  
Peachblossom1: lol, im secret * looks around suspirciously* Im not on earth.Lol  
  
Amanda: WOOO!! I updated!! Lol  
  
Humptey Dumptey: Did you fall off a wall? Lol, I will!!  
  
Hvvy: Thanks!  
  
Doodle: Teeheehee.  
  
ArizonaBay: Thanks for the good story line!  
  
Devil Wench: CLFFY!! YAY!! Thanks!  
  
Porpelait: I thought the plot sucked. Lol.  
  
Lilly Spy of Tortall: HA YOU WHERE WRONG!  
  
Ufoapresident: There does need to be more. Thanks.  
  
WHO WANTS A SEQUAL?!?!?!?!?!? COME ON PEOPLE!! 


End file.
